


Day 17— Collaring

by Tired_Trans_Guy



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, F/F, Femdom, Mention Of Pet Play, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Praise Kink, cam gets praise and she deserves it, mistress kink, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Trans_Guy/pseuds/Tired_Trans_Guy
Summary: Cuddy gets Cameron a gift.





	Day 17— Collaring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mxsicalpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxsicalpup/gifts).



> Collaring with Cameron/Cuddy as requested by my friend Faith!! Yes I know I’m skipping around, I’ll re-order the series as I post the works.

Cuddy is sitting on the couch, small blue box in hand, when Cameron walks in the door. “Hey, Cuddy,” she says, shrugging off her coat and leaving her shoes by the door.

“Hey Cameron,” Cuddy replies, trying to get rid of the nervousness building up. “Color. I got you a present, baby girl.”

Cameron’s eyes widen and she rushes over to the couch, sitting next to Cuddy. “Green, mistress,” she says eagerly, eyeing the box in Cuddy’s hands.

Cuddy’s smile widens and she hands the box to Cameron. It’s smallish, baby blue with white flowery designs, not at all telling of what’s inside. Cuddy pets Cameron as she waits for her to open the box.

Cameron runs her hands over the box, biting her lip softly as she feels the material. She takes a deep breath and lifts the lid, eyes widening further at what she sees. Her breath hitches. “Mistress,” she breathes, setting the lid aside and grabbing the collar.

The collar is made of black leather, with a stainless steel buckle, and a ring on the front to clip a leash onto. Right above the ring was a small, detachable metal tag shaped like a heart with the words Baby Girl engraved. In the box were two more detachable tags that read Princess and Kitten.

Cameron bites her lip harder and rubs her thighs together. “Mistress,” she whines.

Cuddy hums and presses a kiss to Cameron’s cheek. “Do you like it, baby?”

Cameron nods. “Love it, mistress. Please, can I wear it?” Cameron swallows, blush deepening. “Wanna look like a good toy for you, mistress,” she mumbles, looking down.

“Of course, baby girl. Turn around and hold your hair out of the way for me.”

Cameron lights up and turns around immediately, handing the collar to Cuddy before holding her hair out of the way.

Cuddy takes the collar, unbuckling it. She presses a trail of kisses along Cameron’s shoulder and up her neck, then pulls back and slides the collar in place. She secured it around Cameron’s neck, then tugs it a bit. “Deep breath for me, sweetheart. I need to know if it’s too tight.”

Cameron shivers as Cuddy kisses her. She obeys, taking a deep breath, then another. She reaches up, moving the collar a bit, then puts her hand down. “A bit too tight, mistress,” she replies softly.

Cuddy kisses her shoulder again and loosens the collar. “Good girl,” she praises. “Thank you you for telling me. That better?”

Cameron takes a few more deep breaths, then nods. “Yes, mistress. It’s perfect.” Cameron relaxes and leans back against Cuddy. “I love this.”

Cuddy kisses Cameron’s cheek and wraps her arms around her. “I know, sweetheart. I’m so glad you like it.”

Cameron stays relaxed in Cuddy’s arms, then shifts to get more comfortable. When she moves, she feels how wet she’s gotten and whines, beginning to squirm and rub her thighs together.

“Something wrong, baby?” Cuddy asks.

Cameron whines louder. “I’m wet, mistress. Wanna cum.”

“Strip down to your underwear,” Cuddy orders, letting go of Cameron and spreading her own legs.

Cameron swallows and complies, then sits back down and bows her head, waiting for her next order.

“Sit between my legs,” Cuddy says, tugging Cameron’s wrist.

“Yes, mistress,” Cameron nods, sitting between Cuddy’s legs and leaning her back against Cuddy’s chest. She whimpers when Cuddy’s hand slips between her thighs, rubbing her clit through her panties. She rolls her hips. “Mistress, please—“

“Shhh,” Cuddy whispers. She slides her hand up Cameron’s chest, resting just under the collar. She hooks a finger through the ring. “Who owns you?”

Cameron whimpers. “You do, mistress.”

“And who controls you?”

“You do, mistress,” Cameron repeats.

Cuddy pulls down on the ring to expose some of Cameron’s neck, where she places a kiss.

“And who’s orders do you follow?” she whispers.

Cameron swallows. “Yours, mistress,” she breathes.

“Good girl,” Cuddy praises. “Then I want you to relax and let me take care of you.”

Cameron moans softly and does just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @jacqueswrites


End file.
